


Brio Bd/Comic Fanart (Show Real Scene)

by Kaaaaarooooo



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Brio - Freeform, F/M, Fanart, Far Away, For now i finish season 1, I know my draw aren't perfect, I use clip studio paint for the character, I'm Sorry, I'm gonna post one scene by week, and i start season 2, and i'm not a professional drawer, and paint.net for the background, but i learn everyday how to use csp, draw, fanart only, i just draw because i like this, it's litterally all brio scene from the show, it's not my fault if he is on brio scene, please read the note at the end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaaarooooo/pseuds/Kaaaaarooooo
Summary: Fanart of all brio scene (in a bd/comic way) from the show!!!!
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	1. Cover : Recto

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the note at the end
> 
> (I draw the background for this one^^)


	2. Season 1 : Episode 1, Scene 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the note at the end


	3. Season 1, Episode 1, Scene 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the note at the end

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna post one scene by week
> 
> Little things about the draw :
> 
> 1 - I didn’t draw the background
> 
> 2 - I didn’t draw the details when the character are far away (what did you expect??? Schewppes….yeah auto joke…. i’m not a professional drawer).
> 
> 3 - I draw on a big computer with the light at 100% and video games mode…so If certain character look too dark or darker than they are please rules your light (specially on a phone)!!!!
> 
> 4 - I choose one “dialogue bulle” by character
> 
> Kudos and Comment makes smile!!


End file.
